


Bravery

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, aftermath of what happened to rum whilst captured by zelena, but it isn't his fault and belle damn well knows it, rumple apologises a lot, tw: rape aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Rumplestiltskin got the story out finally, haltingly. And Belle was fierce in her protection.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> _“I know you don’t feel brave, even though you are….. But it wasn’t your bravery that found room in my heart.” --Remixed lyrics from Dear Friend by Stacie Orrico._

“Why didn’t you tell me, sweetheart?” Belle’s eyes were filled with tears at the thought of Rumplestiltskin suffering on his own. They were a couple, dammit they were married. She should have noticed, should have known that he was in trouble.

But she hadn’t, and Rumplestiltskin had paid the price for it. 

She glanced down, wanting to reach out and hug him, but knowing it wasn’t a good idea just then. He was likely raw from all the truths he’d told. And she couldn’t, wouldn’t, fault him for that. Not ever again.

Instead she brought his hand between both of hers, a silent but earnest show of support.

“I didn’t know how.” Rumplestiltskin confessed, his voice a raspy whisper. He’d been crying for so long -- before, in the bathroom; now, out in the open with Belle’s hand roaming his back. He still hadn’t made a sound, however. Only cowards cried out. “I didn’t want to lose you, Belle.” he meekly whispered.

Belle shook her head, her eyes overflowing with tears at these words. “You’ll never lose me, Rum.” She promised. “Especially not because of what that - that witch made you do.” She whispered. “I know it wasn’t your fault, sweetheart, but do you?”

Rumplestiltskin snorted through his tears, hiccuping messily as he looked at her wearily.

“You didn’t ask for that to happen.” Belle said gently, yet firm in her decision. She _had_ to make Rumple see this, if nothing else. “You wanted to stay true to me, didn’t you Rum?” At his earnest nod, Belle gave him a wistful smile. 

“Always. I _never_ wanted to betray you. Not like this.” Rumplestiltskin begged her to understand.

“And you didn’t.” Belle slowly brought his hand, the one hers were holding, to her lips, carefully watching him to make sure she hadn’t spooked him. “Rum, you were… you were abused. It wasn’t your fault, and I’ll never blame you for it.” She promised with a wobbly note to her voice. “I know why you killed her now.” she added weakly. 

“And while I can’t condone murder, I can neither deny the fact that I might have done the same if I’d found out sooner.” She admitted, scrunching her nose up at the realisation.

“You’re mine, Rum, as you have been. As long as you want to be.”


End file.
